Battle of the Calories
by xFadingMoonx
Summary: Kairi decides to start a new exercise program! Too bad that inviting Sora and Riku along was the worst mistake she ever made. OneShot


**This was basically a short Oneshot that I wrote, because I couldn't sleep. If anyone wants to, I could perhaps extend it a little more or perhaps make it a full blown story - but I perhaps prefer it as just a short story (: I hope you all enjoy and please leave me your reviews, telling me what you think?**

Disclaimer  - If I owned KH or any of the afflicting characters, believe me.. You'd know about it.

* * *

**_Battle of the Calories._**

_By xFadingMoonx_

"Are you kidding me?"

Kairi frowned at her silver-haired friend's pessimism. She nodded confidently and smirked. "You boys need to get yourselves in shape." And she prodded both Riku and Sora in their stomachs. _Hard._

"Right," Sora sighed. "So what are we going to have to do exactly?"

The violet-eyed girl grinned and produced a black and pink DVD from behind her back. Riku leaned foward.

"**Pump your way to a better bod**-.. Kairi, you're going to make us do an _excercise _DVD?"

"Something wrong with that?" She asked innocently and pulled both of the boys into her living room. Both Kairi's parents were away at work and Kairi and her friends had the day off school for _independant study_. Something which everyone ignored and spent these days doing whatever they wanted. Everyone except Namine of course - who was holed up at her house, studying. Kairi rolled her eyes at the ealier conversation over the phone, she'd had with her blonde friend.

Riku lazily flopped onto one of the comfortable white armchairs and dangled his legs off the side. "I'm not doing it," he announced. "However, I'll watch.."

"And perv on me?" Kairi growled. "Sora is more than willing, why can't you be?"

Sora glanced up. "Uhh, I am?"

"Yes," she spat and turned back to Riku again. A smirk played at the corner of her lips and she slid over to the older boy. "If you do this for me Riku, and help me with my new excercise plan," Kairi looked at him with innocent eyes. "I'll appreciate it forever."

"Nope. However - I'd appreciate twenty munny.."

"How about twenty slaps?"

"No deal, Kai." He sighed happily and settled his hands behind his head, enjoying the fury in the girl's eyes. She sighed and placed a hand to her forehead, casting her glance up to the ceiling.

"Alright, you got me," she wailed dramatically. "I'll be your personal slave for a _week_."

His expression became curious. "Really?" She nodded. "Wow, you folded quicker than I thought!" And before she had a chance to reply, Riku was on his feet and impatiently waiting for her to begin. Kairi let his comment slide and got up to slip the DVD into the player. She turned the volume up loud and waited.

A heavy bass techno song had them visibly jumping in shock. A big blonde woman in a leotard appeared on screen and she gave a sexy smile. Kairi glanced around at both their friends, so see their mouths hanging open. This woman was _big.. _In the chest area.

"Hey guys!" She flashed her white teeth.

"HELLO." Sora and Riku screamed the same time.

"Welcome to the DVD! If you're watching, then you must want to lose some of that extra weight and tone up your body!" She winked. "In no time, you'll be fit and stiff.."

Kairi snorted, that's what they'd be _alright_.

"Let's begin!" The blonde woman announced and clicked her fingers. Two more blondes appeared like golden labradors and stood either side behind her. Kairi rolled her eyes - their outfits were waaay more revealing..

She announced that they would be starting off with warm up stretches. She first bent down to demonstrate how it would look from the front. And then she turned and faced the camera with her back. She bent down again until the spandex strained against her backside. She waved cheerily at the camera from under her legs.

Riku felt his eyes boggle at the sight of the woman's rump - he knew he should look away, he was in _Kairi's _house for goodness sake. He couldn't let.. Things get to him. With great difficulty, Riku peeled his eyes away and glanced at Sora. He instantly felt sorry for the kid. Sora looked more far gone, than he was. Another few minutes and Sora would totally humiliate himself.

With this image, Riku snorted and immediately wished he'd had the sense to bring a camera. It was the one possible thing that Sora would _never _be able to let down.

Thirty minutes passed quickly in a big spandexy blur, and the three friends were panting heavily on the floor. Kairi got them all some tepid water - which didn't much help, and she paused the DVD while they panted.

"Isn't her chest meant to slow her down? Not speed her up!" Riku swept the hair away from his eyes. "Geez, I'd hate to be her boyfriend."

"Stop being so crude." Kairi couldn't hold her disapproving tone for long and she collasped tiredly to the floor. "I can tell you both had fun though."

"How?" Sora panted and wiped the spikey strands of hair out of his eyes. He paled when he saw that Kairi was death glaring both of them.

"Oh I dunno?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps it was that fast that YOU Sora, were looking at her so intently that you kept knocking into all the furniture and might I _add _- hit me in the face?"

Riku snorted loudly and managed to turn it into a cough when Kairi's head snapped to him.

"And Riku," she smiled sweetly. "You did realise she had a face, right?"

Riku did a double-take, his mouth fell open. "She had a _face?_." He laughed airily and dodged a couple of pillows that Kairi had launched his way. She downed her bottle of water and stretched tiredly.

"I better go," Sora announced, looking at his phone. "Cloud wants me to drive him to work - and then I gotta get to work myself." He and Riku picked up their things and began to drift towards Kairi's front door. She followed them and waved goodbye and they went down the garden path and to Sora's car.

They both turned back at the same time and Riku gave a cheery smile.

"So Kairi," he called. "Same time tomorrow?"

_Slam._

Kairi stomped back into the kitchen and ignored Riku's muffled protests.

"Hey.. I was being serious."


End file.
